You Got the Wrong Man
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruralstar. Série de drabbles racontant ce qui se passe après que Sam et Pete se soient mariés.


You Got the Wrong Man

**Auteur****: Ruralstar **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Pairing: Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack

Spoilers: Chimera et Grace

Timeline: 'Future fic', après la fin de la série.

Résumé : Série de drabbles racontant ce qui se passe après que Sam et Pete se soient mariés.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to MGM/Gekko/Double Secret Productions and the song titles belong to Tim McGraw. The story itself is mine to claim. Egads!

Note du traducteur : les drabbles alternent les pensées de Sam et de Jack (sauf les derniers). Le style est assez particulier.

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter l'auteur malgré de nombreux emails, je publie donc cette traduction sans son accord. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**« Ce qu'elle laissa derrière »**

Les tables étaient vides, sauf celles des invités qui s'attardaient. Des rubans et des pétales de fleurs jonchaient le sol.

Il se tenait debout dans l'ombre, près du mur. Ses longs doigts autour du col de son verre de vin. Opaques et noirs, ses yeux se déplaçaient continuellement. Voyant plutôt qu'entendant les conversations murmurées. Il ne broncha pas aux accents de mécontentement, d'inquiétude, de pitié.

« Félicitations Pete et Samantha ! »

Le toast enfla et rugit en une écume d'amertume sur son âme vide.

« Meilleurs vœux ! »

Il jeta le verre dans le coin et sortit du hall.

ooo

**« Elle ne le laissa jamais quitter son coeur »**

Elle se redressa essoufflée et en sueur. A côté d'elle, l'homme dormait, sans se douter.

Son mari.

L'homme qu'elle avait choisi.

Sa main se tendit et s'immobilisa. La lumière de l'aube se prit dans le diamant, éclaboussant d'or la chair. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur tropicale suintant à travers les persiennes.

Le rêve, le cauchemar, était rempli d'un autre. Des doigts longs et élégants, de beaux cils sombres, des yeux bruns chauds et des mots rauques, assaillirent ses sens. Remplissant les recoins de sa mémoire d'amertume et de regrets aigres. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme elle se recouchait. Elle se tourna et trembla, son coeur devenu froid se contractant.

ooo

**« Tout ce que je veux est une vie »**

Il s'avança sur la terrasse et regarda fixement les étoiles lointaines. La noirceur se prêtant à la simplicité. Délimitant les têtes d'épingles lumineuses avec précision, ce qui permettait une vue claire.

La vie devrait être ainsi.

Il s'affala lourdement sur la chaise. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était une chance de vivre une vie libre de règlements, écrits ou non. Une vie de contraste, clairement noir ou blanc. Pas de question de propriété, une existence sans regret.

C'était stupide, impossible. Il aurait dû le savoir mieux que personne. Elle avait choisi et vouloir ne changerait pas la réalité.

« Soyez heureuse, » souhaita-t-il.

ooo

**« Des larmes sous la pluie »**

Elle pouvait entendre le babillage de la télévision à travers les fentes de la porte. De temps en temps il criait, la voix presque couverte par le grondement d'une tempête naissante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Veux-tu en discuter ? »

« Quoi que ce soit, nous trouverons une solution. »

La dernière était plaintive, presque cajoleuse. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cette partie de sa personnalité ? Elle avait fermé les yeux sur tant de choses.

Par urgence ? Par peur ? Par désespoir ?

Les larmes débordèrent de ses paupières tremblantes et se mélangèrent à la pluie. Elle frotta ses bras et sut brutalement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid.

ooo

**« Pendant un petit moment »**

Le trajet jusqu'au bar fut brumeux. Une rangée de verres vides donnait un témoignage muet des minutes et heures qu'il occupait le tabouret.

A un moment donné, Hal prit ses clés et les suspendit sur le mur derrière la caisse. En vue, mais hors de portée.

Il ingurgita la dernière bière d'une traite. La vision d'elle et de l'autre, souriants et heureux, s'était estompée. Transformée en un tourbillon de gaze et d'arc-en-ciel, de sentiments et de tristesse. Pendant un petit moment, les souvenirs s'effacèrent. Pendant un petit moment, il pouvait se cacher. Ils lui devaient au moins cela.

ooo

**« N'est-ce pas la façon dont cela se termine toujours ? »**

Elle fit ses valises en silence. Il avait refusé de parler dès lors que les mots « Je pars » avaient brisé les rigueurs de leur rapport. Rage et douleur refroidirent les suffocantes brises de l'île en un souffle arctique qui gelait l'âme.

« C'est tout ? »

La question était pénétrante, désespérée. Dénégation, désir, culpabilité tout avertissait de prendre possession de son coeur traître. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fixa le sol.

« C'est fini, juste comme ça ? »

Il y avait quelques certitudes dans la vie. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, si douloureusement tard. Qu'il soit encore là restait à voir, mais l'homme devant elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre son coeur.

ooo

**« Continuer »**

Il se réveilla brusquement et attendit que le monde cesse de tourner. Il pleuvait derrière les fenêtres. La bruine régulière battait les tuiles du toit d'un insupportable staccato. Il grimaça et se redressa, jetant son manteau sur le sol.

Comment il était arrivé chez lui était un mystère. Malheureusement, le pourquoi de sa situation actuelle était douloureusement clair.

C'était le moment de tourner la page. Il s'était complu et abreuvé d'apitoiements. Le monde continuait de tourner en dépit de leurs choix. Pas de place pour les promesses non dites ou des rêves vides.

Elle ne s'attendrait à rien de moins.

Dieu, ça faisait mal d'aimer.

ooo

**« S'il vous plait, souvenez-vous de moi »**

Elle paya le taxi et traîna sa valise hors du siège. Elle atterrit avec un bruit discordant, brisant le silence de ce dimanche matin humide.

Son 4x4 n'était pas là.

Un millier de possibilités et aucune ne vint à son esprit désespéré alors qu'elle s'approchait en hésitant du porche et montait les marches. Sa main s'égara sur la sonnette et se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle tourna et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Soupçon, peur, espoir et tristesse se bousculaient l'un après l'autre alors qu'elle entrait avec hâte.

S'il vous plait, soyez-là... à attendre... s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous êtes parti. Souvenez-vous de moi...

Elle pivota sur elle-même et le trouva debout dans la cuisine.

ooo

**« Les choses changent »**

Il se raidit. Interloqué par son retour brusque et son entrée dans son sanctuaire.

Comment osez-vous souiller mon havre ? Vous qui jamais n'avez bafoué les règles. Vous qui les agitiez, vous cachiez derrière, vous tapissiez sous leur poids... Le monologue interne se transforma lentement en un silence tendu, apaisé par la logique.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait jamais renié qui elle était ou ce qu'elle voulait de la vie. Les buts, qui reflétaient ceux de Jack en bien des aspects, étaient les siens à atteindre.

Il avait vécu plus que les rêves ou les cauchemars n'auraient pu jamais promettre. Les choses, les priorités, les changements. Le temps était un maître dur et implacable.

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

ooo

**« Intact »**

Il la regarda à travers des yeux sombres, accusateurs. Sa peau était pâle et son visage émacié. Elle posa sa valise et prudemment s'approcha. Supportant l'examen minutieux, surprise et inquiète quand ses yeux se baissèrent brutalement vers le sol.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

La voix était ferme, intacte. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. « Je ne pouvais pas rester. »

Il leva les yeux vivement. La clouant d'un regard furieux et fiévreux qui examina sa peau rougie sans pitié. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement et se redressa. Relevant le défi de sa peine. « Je ne l'aime pas. »

ooo

**« Cessez ce cirque »**

« Ce qui signifie ? » demanda-t-il impassible. Vous ne briserez pas ce que j'ai encore à construire. Il y aura une fin, il le faut. J'ai dit adieu, vous aussi !

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait et maintenant elle se tenait là. Têtue, belle, provocante de ses désirs vacillants.

S'il vous plait, partez simplement.

Seigneur Dieu, je vous en prie, restez.

Pour toujours ?

« Je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas qui je suis, ce que je veux être, » murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce sa faute ? »

Elle se mordit sa lèvre et rencontra son regard pénétrant avec ses yeux humides. « Je sais seulement que je devais partir car Pete ne sera jamais... »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous. »

ooo

**« Une place au soleil »**

Il se tourna et s'adossa au comptoir. Cachant son visage dans le creux de ses bras croisés.

Elle combla lentement l'espace entre eux. La fuite hâtive du lit de son mari vers une vie fracturée dans le Colorado était effrayante à contempler. La douleur et la rage de Pete laissaient le goût et l'odeur de cendres sur son sillage. Le désir, le besoin d'atteindre cet homme était abrutissant par son intensité, néanmoins. Repoussant la noirceur de l'illusion et révélant une unique étincelle de lumière tenace.

Elle fit le dernier pas et toucha son dos. Le corps frissonna alors qu'il se raidissait doucement.

ooo

Son contact libéra une tempête d'émotions. Elles se déchaînèrent à travers son âme lasse, cherchant la libération. Il se retourna, sentant la caresse de plume de ses doigts sur son dos et qui vinrent se poser sur son coude.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander, tout ce que ses défenses croulantes permettraient. Il ne voulait surtout pas de réponse, terrifié qu'elle ne soit le coup final. Etait-elle venue pour y mettre fin une fois pour toute ? Oserait-il se permettre un stupide éclair d'espoir ?

Les hommes ne pleurent pas... Là, brusquement, il aspirait aux larmes de soulagements.

ooo

**« Laissez-moi vous aimer » **

Sa main glissa vers ses doigts et les recouvrit. Caressant la chair froide alors qu'elle luttait pour expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de complètement comprendre.

Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui avec tant d'empressement toute expression d'intimité entre eux, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, après son expérience sur le Prométhée ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduite dans les bras du premier homme à lui montrer de l'attention ?

Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et rencontra son regard plein d'attente. « Je veux une chance. »

Il cligna des yeux, apparemment interloqué. « Vous l'avez toujours eue. »

Elle hocha la tête à l'étonnement et à la confusion dans ses mots. « Laissez-moi vous aimer. »

ooo

**« Simplement vous voir sourire »**

Il l'attira plus près de lui et avec hésitation caressa les lèvres entrouvertes. Il laissa une traîne de baisers le long de sa joue jusqu'à ses cheveux blonds, courts, avant de la serrer fermement contre son coeur cognant à tout rompre.

Il aurait dû y avoir du regret, de la culpabilité, ne serait-ce que pour la brusque dissolution de son mariage. Peut-être était-ce une supposition arrogante, mais il était sûr que Pete était un élément supplémentaire de leur histoire commune.

Elle se recula et lui sourit timidement.

Il soupira et prit son visage sans ses mains. Qu'importe ce que la vie tenait en réserve, il ferait n'importe quoi pour conserver ce sourire.

The end


End file.
